The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular it relates to a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor on an insulator (SOI) substrate.
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate in sequence, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor devices including SOI substrates are promising in the semiconductor industry because they have the potential advantages of fast operation, low power loss, latch-up immunity, a simplified manufacturing processes, and small dimensions.
When SOI devices are used, it is sometimes desirable for voltage to be applied to the bottom substrate thereof. Therefore, conductive structures and isolation structures should be formed. However, existing technologies do not fully meet all requirements.